


Glimmer’s birthday

by hayati0210



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayati0210/pseuds/hayati0210
Summary: It’s the first Glimmer’s birthday since that  everything is over. So for this special event Bow and Castespella prepared her a special day !
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Castaspella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Glimmer (She-Ra), Frosta & Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimmer & Mermista (She-Ra), Glimmer & Micah (She-Ra), Glimmer & Perfuma (She-Ra), Glimmer/Scorpia (She-Ra), Glimmer/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 7





	Glimmer’s birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I know Glimmer’s birthday was some days ago, but I was to scared to post it. It’s the first time I post a fanfiction so please be kind and I accept all the critics for becoming better !  
> In this story, Glimmer has 21 years old, because Noelle said that in the end of the serie they are 20-21 years old.  
> And I’m not native English speaker, so maybe you can find some mistakes. You can report it to me :)  
> Thank you to all the people that support me during the writing of this and to all the people that they’ll read !
> 
> Good reading :)

It was a sunny morning, the light filtered through the stained glass windows of the queen’s room.

Glimmer slept on the right side, leaving a light fillet illuminating his face. A head appeared in front of her, hiding her from the sun's rays.  
Bow looked at her for a moment before whispering to her ear:  
\- "Good morning Queen of the Day"  
Glimmer by way of answer contented with grognering before turning her head on the other side.  
Bow laughed and passing one of her pink strands behind his ear.  
\- "Come on, wake up! Castespella and I prepare you a wonderful day! ”  
Glimmer builds eyelids, gently groping to hang Bow’s hand and turn their sparkling eyes:  
\- "It’s me birthday. she slowly says with a sleepy voice.  
Bow smiles before kissing her forehead  
\- Yes it is. So, get up and get ready for your day."

Glimmer straightened up and stretched before being actively teleported throughout their room, preparing for herself under Bow's watchful eye. He felt slightly anxious behind his usual optimist.  
She always knew how important birthdays were to him, especially this one. The one from whom everything was over, that they were only two, that Adora had joined them and that his mother had left them...  
But his father was present from now on and all the others. All this change is pretty exciting.

She arrived in front of her hairdresser, where she saw a perfectly folding garment. She looked at Bow and he smiled at her approaching her.  
\- "It’s my gift for you this year, your outfit of the day. ”

Glimmer hurried to unfold the garment and put it on with the help of his boyfriend. She was dressed in a white suit at the purple ends, the waist is bent with a golden belt where the gold sewing was joined, which formed a neckline, one leaving its neck and the top of its bare shoulders. The combination is also accompanied by a pair of golden bracelets.  
But the best thing in this outfit is that she was matched with Bow’s, who wore white pants with a purple bottom in the same way as Glimmer’s combination. A white blouse with a very pale blue jacket with a golden edge that joined the core-shaped fastener that allowed the jacket to be closed to the wrists decorated with the same golden bracelets as Glimmer had.  
\- "If you cold, don't worry something is-"  
He was cut by Glimmer, who began kissing him, and gave him his kiss understanding the message that was being sent. They joined their hands while they kept kissing each other.  
\- "Don’t worry it’s perfect, thank you. I love you. she says against her lips while smiling.  
Bow stole a little kiss from her and laughing  
\- I love you too."  
They separated and Bow took the opportunity to look at his beautiful girlfriend.

They just got out of their room when Frosta appeared in front of them and jumped in Glimmer's arms  
\- "HAPPY BIIIIRTHDAAAAYYY! She yelled.  
Glimmer laughed by tightening her in her arms.  
\- Thank you ! "  
Their embrace did not last long since Frosta pulled her running through the corridors of the palace, Glimmer launched an interrogator look at Bow and he only smiled before leaving in the opposite direction.

They arrived in the throne room where Castespella was waiting for them with a white pack with a blue sky knot that she held against her chest.  
Her aunt’s face illuminated when she saw her niece dressed so beautifully, like the queen she was now. She showed a look full of trust and respect through her attitude. A light tear perled at the corner of her eyes, seeing how much Glimmer had grown and she did not fail to notice the state of her aunt.

\- "You cry again? say Glimmer laughing.  
You did this every year aunt Castespella.  
\- Yes, I know. She replied by laughing with her.  
But you grew so much, I’m so proud of you." she said, caressing her cheek.  
Castespella wiped her tears by holding Glimmer’s package.  
\- “Happy birthday, it’s come from Frosta and me. I hope you'll like it"  
Glimmer unpacked by taking out a cape of the same blue as Bow's jacket. It could be seen as tiny crystals that make it shine. The bottom was sewn with a slight horizontal pattern to recall the shape of the wings. The cape had a collar up and on the shoulders were placed with minis precious stones between the reddish rose to create the epaulettes, the fabric was soft and strangely cold.

It was beautiful, Glimmer didn't believe her eyes.  
\- "It’s wonderful.... Who did this? And How?  
Castespella souria in front of Glimmer’s expression before taking the floor.  
\- "It was Frosta and Bow idea to do this for your outfit. They think it was a better idea than one of my sweater... she says more drily.  
For this year. she continued with a radoucite tone, seeing the fun expression of the two young girls  
\- I sewed the cap with a rare fabric that we only found at Mystacor.  
\- And the crystals that do shine it, come from an old ice that only royal family can make and that’s why it doesn’t melt and stay cold, but normally it doesn’t stay to long. ends Frosta  
Glimmer felt a gentle warmth in her chest while listening to them. She was so happy, and contented herself with looking at her aunt and Frosta bright eyes not knowing what to say.  
\- "Do you like it? ask Frosta gently.  
Glimmer answers her smiling with all his teeth.  
\- OF COURSE I LIKE IT! Thank you, thank you so much for this," she says, holding her in her arms.

Castespella helped her put on the cape and then accompanied her into one of the greenhouses found in the castle gardens.  
Before she opened the Castespella door, she stopped her.  
\- "I let you here. says she caressing her hair tenderly  
I love you.  
Glimmer looked at her before shaking her in her arms.  
\- I love you too aunty, never doubt about it.  
Castespella returned her embrace by gently caressing Glimmer's hair.  
\- I know dearest, I never doubt about it. Enjoy your day. says Castespella, taking her back.  
Glimmer made her goodbye with her hand before turning around and opening the door of the greenhouse.

When Glimmer opened at the door of the greenhouse, the good floral smell and the mixture of a sweet smell tickled his nostrils. She walked with her eyes everywhere, it was always very pleasant for her to go to the royal greenhouses.  
She was surprised by the screams of Scorpia, Perfuma and Sea-Hawk.  
\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY GLIMMER! They say heart.  
\- Uuuugh why are you shouting» says Mermista by raising the head.  
Oh..., Yeaaah, Happy Birthday Twinkle." Continues Mermista from her usual tone but accompanied by a blagger smile.  
\- “Ooow thanks guuys! Says Glimmer, crosses her hands in front of her chest.  
\- If our majesty can take a sit, says Sea-Hawk, pulling a chair for Glimmer, which took place while laughing.  
\- Thank you my dear, it’s a pleasure to share a moment with you"

She reported her attention to what was before her. A wonderful tea service and a multitude of cakes of all kinds were placed on the table  
Perfuma got up and started serving tea to everyone.  
\- " Like you see, there is tea that I made with a new recipe and some-  
Perfuma was cut by Scorpia.  
\- And some cakes and biscuits that I made with Catra! They’re cute? Look at them, so tiny. they look like baby cakes. It was an Entrapta’s idea! ”  
\- I didn’t think Catra was good at cooking continues Perfuma  
But it’s delicious! Come on take one! " says she's giving her a tray.  
Glimmer took one before putting it all into her mouth.  
\- “Hmmmm, it’s so goood. Great job Scorpia! I know you were good at this but Catra, it’s a surprise. She says her mouth is full.  
\- A surprise for all of us" replied Mermista drinking his tea.  
Glimmer laughed taking her tea imitating her  
\- They almost burn the kitchen you know. says Sea-Hawk  
Mermista is glaring at the understanding of this remark.  
\- YOU. Almost burns the kitchen," she said while taking a cake.  
\- Yes, that’s the same." he replies by taking the cake from his fingers.  
\- "It was so funny! But very dangerous, says Scorpia laughing.  
And Catra was so mad at Sea-Hawk I tougher she will kill him!  
\- And when Adora discovered the kitchen her face was hi-la-rious. says Sea Hawk  
\- Oh that’s why yesterday Bow stay me far from the kitchen, says Glimmer  
\- Yes. continue Perfuma.  
Oh, he was so stressed thankfully he accept to do some meditation with me.  
\- Yes he seemed more relaxed this morning." answers Glimmer laughing

They continued to talk and eat for a while before a tablet sitting at a corner of the table started blinking. Perfuma taped something on the tablet and stopped sending any signal.  
\- "What’s going on? asked Glimmer?  
\- It’s time for your presents! Because we have to go somewhere hehe" launched Scorpia.

Glimmer looked at her with an interrogative air before bringing her attention to Mermista and Sea-Hawk, who presented her with two small scholarships, she was about to open them when Sea-Hawk stopped him by laying a hand on her.  
\- “Don’t open it, you’ll need it with your father.  
\- And you know, don’t ruin the surprise." continued Mermista.  
She acquiesced by putting her attention back to Perfuma, who gave her a little box that smelled strangely good.  
\- " I guess I have to don’t open it too guessed Glimmer  
\- Exactly. she answered with a smile.  
I hope you have a good time with us!  
\- Thank you Perfuma" said she hugging her.  
She did the same with Sea-Hawk and Mermista who strangely did not push him back.  
\- "It’s just because it’s your birthday. Don’t think I like hugs or whatever."  
Glimmer smiled at this remark and went out with Scorpia.  
\- "So where are you going? Asked Glimmer.  
\- In the small living room near the meeting room.  
\- Okay, let me teleport us over there. ”  
She took the hand of Scorpia and teleported them in front of the door of the room where they were expected.

Scorpia opened the door letting Glimmer in.  
The room is sifted and only a dim light towards a stage that had been installed illuminating the room. In front of this scene, you could see a pretty round table decorated with a white nape, a candle and a few flower petals. Scorpia had Glimmer sitting at this table.

\- “I’ll leave you here, don’t worry someone will come and take care of you,” she says before going to the back of the living room where the scene was.

Glimmer was left to the contemplation of the place more deeply.  
On the ceiling there were crystal lamps that released light, which put a much more intimate atmosphere, the scene in front of it was open and completely illuminated. It was decorated with magenta-coloured velvet curtains, in the centre two feet with microphone, a stool was present and a poster “Happy Birthday Glimmer”. Slight murmurs coming from behind the stage was perceptible but really nothing very clear. She was jubilant with curiosity, eager to see that he was walking.

Despite all this, she could not help thinking about her father. It was still very strange that she was not seen yet during the day, but she left her concern aside. Of course he didn’t forget her and Bow and Castespella had to plan this day as perfectly as possible.

\- "Happy birthday sister.  
She jumped out of her thoughts abruptly. She turned to the person who had spoken to her.  
\- Wrong Hordak, it’s only you. says she’s relaxing.  
You scared me, but thank you. She continued smiling at her.  
\- Sorry sister, it was not my goal. I’m here for give you this. ”

He put a tray in front of her. There was a cup filled with a soft drink and a plate of stuffed nuts that she used to eat with her mother and that she had to eat with Wrong Hordak and the others during their journey back to Etheria a few months ago.

\- " Enjoy your meal sister.  
\- Thank you. But you don't want to stay and eating with me? Says Glimmer intended Wrong Hordak who was leaving.  
\- I really would like, but I have to help the others for the show.  
\- Oh, I see okay see you later.  
\- See you later sister says Wrong Hordak, giving him an inch in the air and heading to the back of the scene.

Glimmer laughed before using stuffed nuts on her plate which were much smaller than those she used to prepare “Entrapta’s idea, I guess” she said she herself had.  
She took a sip of the cup that contained, like, apple juice. Knowing Bow, of course, he was not going to let her get drunk in the middle of the day. This thought made her smile and she continued to eat the contents of her plate.

\- "WHAAAAAT?"

Glimmer failed to choke after screaming strident that seemed to come from Catra. Glimmer stood up ready to teleport in case there was a serious problem. But was quickly stopped in her intention listening to the rest of the conversation.

\- "Are you serious?! Staying calm after this. Continued Catra much more calm but always in a very irritated tone.  
\- Shhhh, Glimmer will hear you if don’t calm down! ”  
Glimmer sighs while seating after hearing the last sentence pronounced by Adora. After that, the calm came back quickly.

She continued to eat, but her attention quickly turned to the stage, the colour of the projectors changed to concentrate in front of the stage. She saw Adora appearing dressed in a black suit coming to her waist, a white bustier, high black waisted pants and golden open heel.  
Glimmer could not help but notice that her type of outfit made her very elegant, adding prestance to her natural aura that made her even more impressive.  
Unfortunately this contrasted with the stress that emanated from her face and fingers that played with the cards she held. She took great inspiration before starting to speak.

\- " For beginning, Happy Birthday Glimmer, we’re today for celebrate your 21 anniversary with a special show dedicated for you. We all hope you like it. With all of our determination and some preparation from Double trouble we work on this.  
With all our love, enjoy the show."

Glimmer got up and applauded her friend, Adora was very bad for this kind of things but this time, she had perfectly succeeded. A big smile took place on her face proud of her feat.  
\- " Guys you heard this! I did it, I did without any mistakes!" says she's all cheerful.

Adora hurried to get off the stage and join Glimmer before taking her in her arms.  
\- Happy Birthday Queen of BrightMoon.  
\- Thank you, ma’am . You’re impressed. Answered Glimmer by separating from her and taking her hands to look at her.  
\- Wow! You look so good. Lit Adora.  
\- Thanks baby, you too. This kind of outfit suits you very well. "  
Adora smiled at her as a thank you and they were ready to watch the show.

The lights of the stage changed for some more amber things, she filled with smoke and the sound of the guitar was heard.  
Bow appeared on the garden side of the stage, he threw a smile to his friends before sitting on the stool previously installed. Then Scorpia, dressed in a bustier dress with bare shoulder, a pair of pearl in an earring and a shaved neck, came on the courtyard side of the scene, then placed in front of one of the bars and hung the head of his microphone on her pole. She began to sing, and the soft sound of her voice filled the room and placed herself perfectly above the sound of the guitar.

It was only a moment later that another voice was heard and that Catra appeared on stage, dressed in a dress with a slim sleeve bustier collar falling so that she left her shoulders naked. Her dress was split on the right side and she also wore a pair of bead in a pendulum earrings and a ras de couch. Her hair that had grown came down his neck and was brought back and to style so as to make her a square.  
One could feel the malaise in her step, her voice was no longer audible and she dared not look other than her microphone.  
Scorpia turned her head towards her, giving her a smile before reaching out to her. The one that Catra took by turning her head and letting herself be pulled towards the centre of the stage.

\- " Come on Catra! You can do it. yelled Adora to encourage her. Glimmer followed Adora in her initiative, and encouraged Catra.  
\- Of course she can do it, it’s not something like this, that will stop her. " continued Glimmer strong enough for Catra to hear it.

Catra blushed after theses remarks, she shook Scorpia's hand, and smiled at her in return. She began to hang the microphone, took a great inspiration before raising her head and looking at the audience, finally the two people, who stood in front of her.  
She joined the voice of Scorpia and the sound of Bow's guitar and all three played together. Of course, Catra’s voice scrapie slightly unlike that of her friend who was much more confident, who used to sing. But in the course of guitar chords, sung words and sounds, she became confident. Catra’s voice was indescribable and mixed with Scorpia’s one, this duo was only magnificent. Their voice brought a completely different atmosphere to the place. The lights only directed on the stage and the smoke that was present added only more.

Scorpia, Catra and Bow seemed so swept away by what they were doing, we felt passion and pleasure at this special moment. Warm emotions filled Glimmer and his eyes shone absorbed by the spectacle of light and sound. Her hand sought Adora’s hand before taking her and squeezing her as if she would pass on all that she felt too moved by what was going on.  
The guitar sound was lost and only the a capella voices of Scorpia and Catra were heard.  
\- "And we wish you a Happy Birthday" and the song ends with this last sentence and a last scratch of the guitar strings that resonated in the room.

Glimmer remained beeled mouth, her hands wore to her mouth slightly open and she stifled a little cry that knew how to react.  
The others went down from the stage, joined by Entrapta and gathered around Glimmer and Adora.  
\- "So do you like it ??" asked Scorpia  
\- Of course, I LOVE IT ! You all did an amazing job ! answer Glimmer when she gets up  
\- Successful Operation, Glimmer love her gift as the statistic prevued. " says Entrapta to her recorder.

She got up and took Bow in her arms by putting herself on her toe point and placing her hand behind his neck and put her lips on his a cheek in a tender kisses before going to Scorpia to hug her  
\- “ Thank you, I know I always said you this but you sing so well and you keep getting better.  
\- You’re welcome, it’s a pleasure» replied Scorpia by holding her in her arms.  
Then she turned to Catra who could not help blushing, the active movement of her ears added to the discomfort she felt. Glimmer’s smile only grew in the face of her friend’s attitude. And in spite of that she could not hold back the fact of wanting to tease her.  
\- " So like that you can singing hun? Says Glimmer by raising the eyebrows of a player's air.  
\- Arrrghh... groans Catra before hiding his head behind his hands.  
Don’t play with me, I know it was ho-  
\- It was wonderful » says Glimmer cut off the word and throwing on her to hug her.  
Catra scarcled her eyes before blushing sharply and making her embrace in Glimmer.  
\- Happy Birthday Sparkle» says Catra smiling.  
\- Thank you Horde scum, you’re beautiful and you were incredible.  
\- Don’t think I did this because I like you or whatever. launched Catra crossing her arms.  
\- Yeah of course, who do you think I am for thinking at this" continued Glimmer on a player tone.

They all hugged each other before sitting around the table where Glimmer and Adora were installed. Shortly afterwards, Wrong Hordak brought the cake and Glimmer blown her candles to the sound of the rather chaotic song of her friends that contrasted with the earlier show.  
They shared and ate the cakes in a good mood and various discussions. They came to the preparations for this day and everything he had done to make this private concert exceptional.They asked Double Trouble to prepare them, especially for Adora who was horrible for everything that touched the stage art unlike Scorpia and Bow who were much more comfortable. Entrapta and Wrong Hordak manage everything that touched the lighting and the technical part of the show. Scorpia wrote the song with the help of Bow. And with Castespella’s help, they planned Glimmer’s arrival.  
\- "And after watching Bow and me repeat she asked to sing too! lauched Scorpia telling how Catra was to find singing.  
\- But why did you do it but does not like it? Answer Glimmer by making quotation marks on the fact that her friend “loved” not singing  
\- I wanted to try, I don’t know: answered Catra by raising my eyes in the sky following Glimmer’s gestures  
I thought it was a good idea, because only cooked you what you eat today with Scorpia was not enough...” she ends more slowly  
\- Catra cooked the cake alone! And it’s delicious! lauched Adora with another share .  
\- This cake is from you? Only you!? Adora is right, it’s delicious! says Glimmer with her mouth full  
\- She passed hours in the kitchen this morning for this. continued Bow proud of her friend.  
\- Yeah, maybe it’s not to bad.” Catra says laughing.

They continuing their conversation until Catra had to discover that she had to wear this dress.  
\- "We kept the "surprise" until the last moment so that she doesn't change her mind.  
\- And when I discovered it, I thought I was going to go crazy. Seriously, what's that outfit? Complained Catra.  
Adora and Bow exploded with laughter before watching Glimmer maliciously.  
\- That outfit doesn't tell you anything? asked Bow with a mischievous smile.  
And all became clear, Glimmer wore his hands to his mouth, scarcating his eyes.  
\- It’s that... I REMEMBER NOW. Glimmer in turn exploded with laughter and quickly joined by Bow and Adora under the eyes of incomprehension of Scorpia, Catra and Entrapta.  
\- Seriously guys this outfit?? I imagined it 2-3 years ago, how did you remember that ?  
\- It was Bow’s idea. answered Adora  
I only follow him because seeing Catra on this would be interesting. she continued with a player smile to her girlfriend.  
\- Okay, enough ! Someone can explain why I wear that and shut up Adora’s mouth," she said, throwing an irritated look to this one who laughed more louder. 

They told one of their plan to attack the horde and how they had started imagining Catra in different scenarios.  
\- Glimmed imagined you say something like that, says Bow by lightening your throat.  
"Haha, and so it has, Glimmer" he ended his sentence with a miaulement under the laugh of Glimmer and Adora.  
\- Oh, oh I know! Says Glimmer when she resumes her breath.  
She put her hand in front of her mouth before starting to play  
\- "Hahahaha! I’m a mooonsteeer!"  
They all ended up completely hilarious in the face of his bad bad imitations of Catra, which had an air of sulking.

\- "Oh, I get it. It’s really a bad joke.  
Glimmer and Bow raised their arms for pleading guilty of their mockery.  
\- We admit that our intentions were not totally good. But it’s if can make it you less angry, Adora didn’t approve of our ideas at all a few years earlier." said Bow laughing.  
Catra was raising the head in the direction of Adora from an air interrogator?  
\- "Uhm, Yes of course. continued Adora in a more serious tone.  
We were doing something important, and they were making jokes about you... I didn’t really like it, and not forgetting that it was completely ridiculous.  
Catra was laughing a little more relaxed.  
\- It’s still completely ridiculous. Seriously I don’t like this outfit.  
\- Maybe you don’t like it. says Glimmer  
But it’s suit youvery well. she continued with a softer laugh  
\- I agree with Glimmer. launched Scorpia You’re so beautiful in it."  
Catra shooks her head as a sign of disagreement  
Scorpia sighed while watching Glimmer amused that their friend did not believe them.  
\- "You don’t believe in us. But if it’s Adora is saying something like this, it’s a different matter.

Catra firmly put her crossed arms on the table looking at Glimmer straight into the eyes that were laughing with Scorpia following his last remark.  
\- "Sparkles, even it’s your birthday, you should-  
\- S-She’s right. say Adora cut her of the word and placing a hand on her forearm.  
You should wearing this type of outfit more often. It’s follows you very well." says Adora looking Catra in the eyes.  
She bites her lips again, her look had changed,  
he was more darker.  
\- "You know, it’s ...” she leaned to her earand whispered the end of her sentence that immediately made Catra react, her ears straightened up and her eyes got lost immediately.  
Catra blushes strongly before taking a great inspiration and looking in turn Adora straight into the eyes.  
She slid her hand under Adora’s jacket and caught her shoulder firmly, so she also bent to her ear and whispers something, gently caressing the hollow of Adora’s neck with her thumb. Adora’s became intensely completely red and got out of Catra's hand, which laughed proud of her blow.  
Glimmer lung by looking at them before whispering something to Bow that put his hand on his mouth and watching Glimmer with a shocked air. This one laughed even more when looking at her friends who had understood that what Glimmer had said was not completely insignificant.

\- It’s 6 pm, says Wrong Hordak, breaking the silence that had settled after the last interactions.  
\- It’s time for your last gift from us! I’m so in such a hurry to show you" yelled Entrapta when she went looking for it behind the stage.

Adora took the opportunity to open the curtains and windows and told Wrong Hordak to turn off the lights of the stage and the room.  
The light of sunset entered the room with a slight draught of air was welcome after the warmth collected from the excitement.  
Entrapta came back and gave Glimmer the well-packed gift.  
\- Happy Birthday ! she says, pointing a camera on Glimmer.  
\- We have cameras now? asked her.  
Entrapta replied by raging his head from top to bottom.  
\- We are making incredible advances in technology and thanks to this Adora and I can make your present!  
\- Come on open it. launch Adora.

Glimmer discovers a tablet, she watched Entrapta before lighting it. Avideo began to turn on the screen, appeared Glimmer’s hands trembled and tears flowed along her cheeks.  
Angella was on the screen.  
Bow took the tablet and extinguished it, Adora caught her in her arms and everyone looked at her with an air of concern.

After a short moment Entrapta turned the camera towards her and started talking.  
\- " 1st December, Glimmer’s birthday and she started to cry. It’s seems that our present didn’t create the wanted feeling.  
Catra and Scorpia looked at her from one questioning. She's taking over  
\- Now I’m going to ask her if she’s okay, because we’re all worried about her reaction.  
She approached her before leaning towards her face.  
\- How are you Glimmer? You don’t like what we did for you? asked Entrapta before continuing more hesitant.  
Y-you know, we’ll be very sad if you don’t like it. We passed days on this for make you happy... " ends her slowly with her face pinched.

Glimmer died from Adora before turning to Entrapta. She cleared her tears before ironing one of the strands behind her ear. She smiled and took the hand of Entrapta, she had a slight movement of retreat but ended up holding her in return.  
Glimmer took inspiration before starting to speak.

\- T-Thank you... murmura Glimmer. It’s just that I don’t see her for a long time, that I don’t hear her voice for while. she sniffed before she got back.  
And it’s make me so happy to know that there are still images of her.  
Entrapta souria satisfied and eventually turned off the camera that always turned.  
\- You’re welcome. answered Adora by taking her in her arms.  
\- But how did you get these images? asked Glimmer, speaking to the girls.  
\- Well, you know you have a connection with the Crystal Castle? We picked some of your memories and some other stuff and Entrapta combined the all in this video and the video that Bow made for more recruits in the Rebellion.  
\- I did more work of course. If you want I can explain you! lauched Entrapta.  
\- She will love it! told Scorpia cutting Entrapta off, that had gone to change in the meantime and came back loaded with a big box filled with Entrapta’s tools.  
"But we have to go, Micah is waiting for us for helping him!"  
\- Oh, yeah... said Entrapta disappointed  
\- Thank you again Scorpia, Entrapta and Wrong Hordak. Thank you, my birthday was amazing. And don’t worry Entrapta we can talk an another time!  
\- Of course! Goodbye. she says when she comes out.  
\- Happy Birthday again sister says Wrong Hordak with a wink  
Goodbye sisters and brother. continued by addressing Adora, Catra and Bow and then left following Entrapta.  
\- Glimmer can I have what Mermista, Sea-Hawk and Perfuma gives you earlier please? asked Scorpia  
\- Of course. replied Glimmer by leaning under his chair to take the two scholarships and pass them to Scorpia.  
\- Thank you! See you later guys." says she smiling and leaving the room, taking care to close the door.

Glimmer let go of a sigh when he got up to stretch.  
\- "I’m so tired, as I spent my day sitting.  
But you, I think you’re exhausted.  
They all acquiescated.  
\- Directly after Catra’s birthday we start to worked on yours. answered Bow  
\- I’m just want to sleep, it’s been more than 1 week that we worked like machines.” continued Catra while getting up.  
\- "I'm gonna put my usually outfit, even I "looove" this one. I had to change. She said in an ironic tone.  
You coming Adora? threw Catra toss her arm with her tail.  
She’s taking her hand in a smile and letting herself be pulling behind the stage.  
\- Don’t take to much time!” launched Glimmer from a player tone  
Catra turned around and pulled her tongue as an answer

Bow laughed following Catra's gesture and removed his jacket.  
\- " So how was your day? placing himself behind Glimmer taking her cape away so that she can be more comfortable.  
\- Amazing, you’re really the best. She answered by turning her head towards him.  
\- It’s normal that our Queen, as the best for her Birthday, continued while watching Glimmer get up to face him.  
She put herself on her toes and offered him a slight kiss on his lips.  
\- Only this little kiss? It’s been more than 3 weeks I worked for you. he says the loudest voice.  
Glimmer understood the message and hastened to offer him another kiss. She pushed him on his chair before sitting on him. Bow pressed his hands in the hollows of his back to reduce space between them.  
They separated for a moment to resume their breath and looked at each other. Bow leaned close to kissing Glimmer put this one stop him by putting his hand between them. She laughed when she saw Bow's eyebrows froned.  
\- "Maybe, we should stop before-  
\- Before Adora and Catra come back? launched Catra behind them.  
\- What?" says Glimmer surprised by the sudden appearance of their friends.  
She turned her head and crossed their amused eyes. She got up so abruptly that she banged down her back against the table, which brought her forward and took Bow into her fall. They found themselves side by side, the smiles of their friends in the foreground.  
\- I think it’s a good idea” continued Catra by extending his hand to Bow to help him reveal himself.  
\- Wow, you were right, they are more excited than us. continued Adora by raising a eyebrow.  
She imitated Catra's gesture towards Glimmer.  
\- How long have you been here? asked Bow, scratching his hand on a neck with an awkward air.  
\- Early enough to prevent you from going to far." replied Catra while pushing.  
\- It was just a little kiss, defended Glimmer while blushing.  
\- Yes that’s why you were sitting on him » told Adora.  
The two girls started laughing under the shameful faces of their friends. Bow and Glimmer looked at each other before joining them.  
\- Okay, okay. I admit our fault, but you didn’t make sense to see us. threw Glimmer.  
\- And don’t pretend to be holy because it’s the opposite. continued Bow.  
\- Maybe, but actually Catra won her bet, that you're going to do something like that during this time.  
\- So you will says to me that when usually you go together for change your clothes, you ONLY change your clothes? says Glimmer smiling a corner  
Catra got ready to reply, but found nothing to answer. She looked at Adora as much lack of argument as she did.  
Glimmer and Bow looked at each other with an accomplice smile before exchanging a high five.

Adora and Catra looked up in the sky laughing and Glimmer straightened the chair falling into their fall and jackets to her and Bow before heading towards the sofas in front of the chimney. Adora and Catra took their seats and Bow brought back a tea service and the remains of the birthday cake on the base table between the sofas.  
Bow came back to sit his guitar and a tablet in hand.  
The sun was now at dusk, the golden light of that moment of the day filled some places in the room and the young people shared that moment only wearing the sweet notes of the guitar and Catra singing, accompanying it timidly. Adora and Glimmer sipped their teas in the silence rocked by the music that their friends provided them  
The music finally stopped at the good of a moment leaving room for discussions but nothing very endiabled just some laugh shook the atmosphere and the bubble in which they were.  
This little moment between them lasted until dark, and around 8pm they decided to leave, the time of the meeting between Glimmer and his father arriving soon.  
Glimmer and Bow took Adora and Catra back to their room, they stopped at the doorway and the three girls cuddled each other.  
\- Thank you so much for today, says gently Glimmer between her two friends who shook her a little stronger.  
\- You’re welcome” they answered in the heart separating themselves from Glimmer.  
They did a goodbye with their hand before returning to their rooms leaving Bow and Glimmer who left on their side.

They arrived in their rooms put their business in a corner of the room and quickly took off their shoes before Glimmer teleported them into their bed.  
They put themselves on their backs looking at the ceiling for a moment, and then sighed in the heart before turning face to face. Glimmer came to shake against him and put his head hollowed in his neck. Bow put his head on his head and passed an arm around his waist. They intertwined their legs and remained so, with only the sound of the light evening wind whistling on the other side of the windows and the light of the night that illuminated them.

After a while they decided that it was time for Glimmer to prepare to see his father. She took a bath, then put on a pale pink t-shirt with a rising collar and a dressing gown with puffy sleeves of silk and lace, and ended up wearing her usual boots as she had to join her father in the gardens.  
Glimmer was sitting in front of her hairdresser brushing her hair with a disturbing look.  
\- " Bow... I-I’m kinda stressed to see my father today.  
He took his head out of his t-shirt, which he was putting in an interrogative air.  
\- Why? You see him everyday? And today it’s your birthday, it’s even better.  
\- And that’s why I’m stressed, I really don’t what to hope about what he’s preparing for me. I don’t know what to expect.  
Glimmer will sigh before he gets back.  
\- I don’t even remember the last birthday I celebrated with him, it’s so new.  
Bow put a hand on his shoulder and looked her tenderly through the mirror  
\- Hey don’t worry, I don’t what he had prepared for you but-  
He was cut off by the alarm that took him from his tablet, indicating that it was 9:00, the time for Glimmer to join his father. He went off the alarm and Glimmer was ready to go.  
Bow took her hands to face him.

\- "I’m sure it will be amazing, relax you and enjoy your time with him," he says before kissing her forehead

Glimmer softly smiles before teleporting to the rendez-vous place.

She arrived at the top of the stairs that led to the garden where they were supposed to join. Despite the weather was mild, a slight breeze can make it shiver. She went down the stairs illuminated by the lanterns. Once arrived down, the low fountain that was usually here, was connected to projectors by means of pipes. The water of the fountain reflected the ambient light and the moon’s water made it shine.  
His father was there, kneeling in front of the fountain and backing Glimmer. She approached slowly and kneeling near her father, busy pouring powders into the water.

\- Hi dad. says Glimmer putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Her father turned her head towards her, and a big smile appeared on her face. He left what he was doing and took Glimmer in his arms.  
All the apprehension that she felt disappeared earlier to contact, she hastened to return his embrace and to hug herself against him.  
\- Happy birthday baby girl. he tells her tenderly.  
\- Thank you. answered Glimmer with a smile.

He wasted no more time and began to explain to Glimmer what she had to do to get access to her gift. Then revealed to him the usefulness of her friends gifts.  
Her father had poured the flower powder Perfuma, the water and the sea sand offered by Sea-Hawk and Mermista.  
After all this they started to tell each other the anecdotes of their day, the way Bow and Castespella had all set up and stress everyone. The gifts Glimmer had received, how his father had taken it for the spotlight with Entrapta and Scorpia and everything else.  
Glimmer felt much more relaxed than before joining her father here. Of course, she shouldn’t have doubted, her father was a wonderful and surprising person. It was never boring to spend time with him.  
A few moments later her father rose up he stretched out his hand and she followed him in his movement.  
They both placed themselves at the ends of the fountain ready to perform the movements.  
\- Are you sure I’m enough good for doing this. asked Glimmer slightly worried.  
\- Of course you are, and don’t worry you just have to do like me. But I’m sure if something turn bad we’ll can handle it.

Lighting with the moon and the light of the projectors, she followed her father in her movements. They did this for a good time before the water began to form drops of light that soon surrounded them with a rain of sparks, which in contact with the skin was warm and soft.  
Glimmer approaching her father, admired these thousands of small stars, she took his hand with bright eyes under a bright spectacle, feeling a pleasant warmth when his father is his hand  
The sparks, may have to come together in distinct shape.

It was at that time that Glimmer understood what sparks were used for, neither were the projectors there by chance, illuminating the precisely chosen colour shapes. Glimmer’s eyes scarred when she recognized the images that were displayed. She let go of her father’s hand and went to one of the projection, the one who attracted her most attention.  
As a magnet, she came closer to the shape that attracted so much attention, the whole body wore by chills, she stopped.

\- "M-Mom she says so inaudible that only she could get along.  
You here again today"

She stretched her hand trembling to her mother's face. But this time his hand didn't just touch the void. The warm sensation of her touch, warmed her being and tears began to flow along hrr face. She felt so lonely sometimes, without her, without her voice, her presence.  
She closed her arms around her, as usual when she thought of her mother when she’s alone. But this time, instead of the cold and loneliness it felt, two other arms were added to her own. Micah and Glimmer stayed for a while, admiring her mother's face. Glimmer could now share her feelings, in her father's arms, no longer feeling so alone.  
\- "I miss her so much... Sometimes I just want to feel her warmer when she’s protected me. Luned Glimmer gently, the voice wrap by the sobs.  
\- I know. Me too. answered him with a trembling voice.  
I want to take her hand, and feels her gaze in love. But you know thanks to what I can cope? Continued he by facing Glimmer.  
\- Because I have a wonderful daughter. Brave, kind and beautiful. She’s the best thing might have happened to me, “ he says looking Glimmer right in her eyes, a spark of pride in his eyes.  
Glimmer took her father’s face into her hands and glued their forehead against each other.  
\- "I love you dad, I love you. says she continues to cry, but with a smile this time.  
Micah placed his right hand on Glimmer's hand and smiled in return.  
\- I love you too, baby girl."  
They dried their tears, and began again to move hand in hand. Illumined in the image of his forgotten memories and moonlight. They were going to create memories of it again, without her, but with their new family and new friends.

Glimmer returned to her room a few hours later, went directly to his bed in which Bow was asleep, sticking to him soon joining him in his sleep the smile to the lips after this unforgettable day.


End file.
